1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing program, an image processing device, an image processing system and an image processing method for performing image processing of an object that exists on a virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for rendering virtual objects for computer graphics and the like include, for instance, methods that involve performing transparency processing and methods that involve describing a shadow of the object, in order to enable a user to recognize the positional relationship of the object.
Some known technologies, for instance, enable a user to recognize the positional relationship of an object through description of the shadow of the object in two directions (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-011567). In other known technologies, for instance, part of an object that is present on a near side of a virtual space is subjected to transparency processing, to enable thereby recognizing the positional relationship of an object present on a far side (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-068138).
In the former technology mentioned above, however, the user fails to recognize the positional relationship of the object if an object is present at a front surface of the object for which a shadow is to be portrayed. The latter technology mentioned above is also problematic in that an object present at a front surface is subjected to a transparency processing, as a result of which at least part of the object on the side of the front surface fails to be displayed. The atmosphere of objects in a virtual space is thus impaired.
Therefore, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide an image processing program, image processing device, image processing system and image processing method that enable a user to recognize easily the positional relationship of objects that are present in a virtual space, without impairment of the atmosphere of the objects present in the virtual space.